Reasons
by lightinthedarkness101
Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes. High School AU. Teenlock. Tragic!Johnlock. Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher.
1. Prologue

So, this idea's been in my head for I don't even know how long, and I just had to get it out. This is more or less a prologue for the idea. This is my first ever BBC!Sherlock fic, so if there are any errors whatsoever, like in characterization or slang, please let me know so I can fix it.

Title: Reasons

Rating: T for mentions of suicide.

Pairings: Tragic!Johnlock

Word Count: 611

Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sherlock and other characters belong to BBC and ACD

Notes: Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. If you don't know about the book, don't worry about it, you don't need to know any specific plot points. However, I highly suggest you read it, for it is excellent.

* * *

It was there.

It was just _there_.

John Watson looked at the tiny flash drive for what seemed the millionth time, holding the cautious aurora one would have when dealing with a foreign object. The device had only been in his life for two hours, after he had found it in his locker, and already it was causing the teen boy inner turmoil.

"Oh, sod it." He thought aloud as he placed the gadget into his laptop, waiting for the machine to recognize the flash drive. After what felt like forever, a screen appeared, giving John a list of what appeared to be videos, titled _#1, #2, _and so on. John clicked on the first video, enlarging the screen. After nanoseconds of darkness, the screen revealed a rather tall teenager with predominant cheekbones, dark curly hair, and ice blue eyes.

"_Hello there. The name's Sherlock Holmes."_

No…it can't be.

"_Live for one night only."_

Sherlock…as in Sherlock Holmes…the boy who…

"_Now then, you vacant lot are probably wondering why a dead man's face is appearing on your screen. Well, the answer **should **be obvious to you, but it probably isn't, so let's move on."_

John immediately paused the tape, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sherlock Holmes…Sherlock Holmes." The named rolled off John's tongue with a slight longing. Sherlock Holmes, the man who killed himself just two weeks ago. Sherlock Holmes, absolute genius. Sherlock Holmes, complete prick. Sherlock Holmes, the man John thought he had a chance with, once upon a time. Taking a long, deep breath, the blonde teen pressed the play button once more.

"_This is the story of my life, or better yet, how it ended. Now if you're watching this video, you can assume, which you lot never do, that you're one of the reasons why. Of course I'm not telling you where your story appears in this lovely collection, that wouldn't be any fun."_ At this, the dark haired teen gave a slight smirk, chuckling at his dark humor. John's eyes went wide; Sherlock blamed him for his suicide?

"_But fear not, if this flash drive appeared on your person, you will appear somewhere, trust me. There are only two simple rules, simple enough even for you idiots. First, you listen. Second, you pass it on. Are we clear? Have I given your tiny little minds enough time to process that? After you're finished, pass it on to whoever succeeds you. Now, you're probably telling yourselves that 'I don't have to sit here and listen to this bullocks'. Well, you're absolutely…right. This is probably the first and possibly last time this will happen to you, but you're absolutely right. I'm not forcing you to listen. However, say you choose to ignore these videos, remember this. I've made an extra copy of these videos. They're stored where only one person knows where to find them. They're watching you to see if you listen."_

John couldn't help but to turn his head in a paranoid fashion, exhaling when he saw no one.

"_You listen, all's well save for a bit of emotional scaring. You don't listen, then the second copy of the tapes…well, let's just say all hell's gonna break loose for some people. So, if I were you, I'd listen. This was a methodically planed decision. Do not, for one second, think otherwise."_


	2. Bridge

Title: Reasons

Rating: T for mentions of suicide.

Pairings: Tragic!Johnlock

Word Count: 1,021

Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sherlock and other characters belong to BBC and ACD

Notes: Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. If you don't know about the book, don't worry about it, you don't need to know any specific plot points. However, I highly suggest you read it, for it is excellent.

* * *

The screen darkened as the video ended. John continued his wheezing like breathing even as the laptop took him back to the video menu. The blonde teen's mind was racing a mile and minute. Did Sherlock really blame him for his suicide? If so, where was he on these videos? Who else was on here?

John had only really gotten to know Sherlock about a month before the dark haired teen's suicide, and even then it was only for a few hours. The blonde teen had admired Sherlock from afar, was awed by his intelligence. However, Sherlock had a slight reputation for being…well, a dick. John had been afraid that if he had even made eye contact with the genius, he'd be torn to shreds verbally.

The blonde teen shook his head, as if trying to remove any distractions. Sherlock wanted him to listen, so listen was what he would do. He was just about to press play on the second video when a high-pitched voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Johnny!" shouted a ginger teen girl, causing the blonde to nearly fall out of his chair.

"What the hell Harry?" John shouted back as he covered the flash drive, he knew exactly why Harriet Watson was in his room. The Watsons were a well-off family; however it would be accurate to call them lower-middle class. Yes, they were well fed and well clothed, but lacked the funds to own more than one computer, leaving the one laptop for a family of four. Now Mum and Dad weren't a big issue, as they mainly used the laptop for work and checking e-mail, so John never really had a huge fight with them over the computer. Harry, on the other hand…

"I need the computer."

"I'm using it!"

"Well, stop using it, duh!"

"I'm working on something!"

"I'm your older sister!"

"And I should care because?"

"Johnny! Clara told me that she was going to message me this evening!" Harry whined as John sighed.

"So? You can talk to Clara anytime you want. Now I'm busy with something."

"Fine, I'll just wait in here until you're done." She retorted as she plopped onto John's bed, sitting there like a stature. The blonde sighed at his sister's immaturity. He contemplated just continuing on, but something about the thought didn't set right with him. He felt that since Sherlock deemed him as one of the reasons for his suicide, he should go through this alone, without any distractions.

"Alright, five minutes." The blonde stated sternly, reluctantly handing over the laptop to his sister, who immediately dashed out of the room. John ran a hand through his hair as he gazed over at the flash drive in his other hand, questions still filling his mind.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

There was a lesson one learned very early in life at the Watson household. If you are ever to give Harry the only computer in the house and tell her five minutes, she holds it hostage for the entire bloody night. John knew this, yet, for some reason he couldn't fathom, gave his older sister the one mode of watching Sherlock's videos.

John trudged though the hallways with mixed feelings; anger at his sister, confusion at Sherlock, fear for the person watching him, and curiosity for the flash drive, which was either in his hand or in his pocket the entire day. He did not want the little gadget to be out of his sight, partly from curiosity and partly from paranoia.

"You alright there mate?" a voice snapped John out from his temporary daydream. He turned to see Mike Stamford, his partner for his 8th period project.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," John replied weakly, still fingering the flash drive in his pocket, "just a little stressed."

"What about?" John gulped, should he tell Mike? He hadn't even told his own sister, so why should he tell someone who was barely an acquaintance. He then remembered something Sherlock had said at the end of the first video:

"_Well, let's just say all hell's gonna break loose for some people."_

John fought the urge to gulp, that meant one thing, Sherlock had some very, very nasty information on some people, information that should not be revealed publicly. So, the blonde teen lied.

"It's just, I'm trying to complete this project, and we have to watch these videos on our computer. But Harry's a bloody wanker and keeps hogging up the only one in our entire house."

"So, borrow mine." John couldn't help but to stare at Mike, then at the laptop he had in front of him, positioned to give to the blonde.

"Mike, I couldn't…"

"Nonsense, I have a desktop at home, so I can use that if I need it. Here, just bring it back to me tomorrow." The round boy stated just as the bell rang. He pushed the device in his hands towards John and rushed out of the room. The blonde stood bewildered before finally calling out thanks.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

John stared at the borrowed laptop for what felt like forever. He had already prepped for a long night. He had placed their laptop in Harry's room, barricaded the door so he wouldn't be disturbed, and placed a note on the door front. After taking a long, deep breath, the blonde placed the flash drive into the USB slot.

After taking a few seconds to recognize the device, a familiar screen appeared. With a final gulp, John clicked on the title of the second video. When the black screen appeared, he pressed play.

* * *

Yes, I realize that this has a severe lack of Sherlock and his videos, and for that I apologize. But they shall return in the next chapter, that I can guarantee. I would have continued on with the videos, but the way it was playing out in my head was not pretty, so I decided to give the story a little bridge between events. Plus, you get to see how John got his version of the Walkman :).

Hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


	3. Idiocy

Title: Reasons

Rating: T for mentions of suicide.

Pairings: Tragic!Johnlock

Word Count: 967

Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sherlock and other characters belong to BBC and ACD

Notes: Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. If you don't know about the book, don't worry about it, you don't need to know any specific plot points. However, I highly suggest you read it, for it is excellent.

* * *

"_Oh good, you've decided to stay. Well Anderson, let's start with you. First letter, first reason." _Sherlock articulated in the video. John racked his brain for the first reason, trying to remember seeing him somewhere at school. Ah, John had second period with Anderson, but the two never really conversed with one another.

"_Now Anderson, if you're watching this, I just want to make one thing clear. You. Are. The Biggest. Imbecile. I have ever met. See, I even enunciated the words so even you could understand them. Now then, you might know why you're on here, and trust me that will come up shortly, but first I'd like to give a little back-story for the others on these videos. Anderson and I met on the first day on freshman year, and it was hate at first sight," _The dark haired boy scowled at the memory, _"He felt as if there was some rivalry going on between us. Well, I hate to break it to you Anderson, but it's not a rivalry if I keep beating you. Everything from Science to English I dominated in, whereas you were left in the dust. I'm just going to let that sink in for you Anderson, so that you can bear in mind how I always beat you, and how you never even came close towards my level of intelligence." _There was venom in each of Sherlock's words, causing John to almost flinch from the distain they held.

"_Now, most people who are in a rivalry that's going nowhere will do two things. First, they will try to beat said rival, and we both know that will never happen Anderson. Second, they will MOVE ON! That's what you're suppose to do is move on, not hold some petty little grudge that makes you appear even less intelligent than you already are, and that's an extremely difficult task for you Anderson. However, that's exactly what you did. You didn't let it go and move on, you wanted revenge." _

"_Some of you may remember a particular incident sophomore year involving Mrs. Hudson's semester exam and myself," _The dark haired boy added on. The blonde teen sighed, he had certainly remembered the chaos that incident had caused, _"But, as most of you probably have terrible memories, I'll refresh you on the incident. See, about a day after the semester exams, there was a routine locker check. Boring. Dull. That's what I was naturally expecting the event to become. However, I ended up in the principal's office, with the accusation that I had a copy of Mrs. Hudson's test answers stashed in my locker. Now, the principal didn't really think that I had cheated; even Mrs. Hudson didn't think I had cheated. Despite that, I had to waste three bloody hours overlooking security footage to show that I had not been in Mrs. Hudson's room except for class, when I was suppose to be there."_

"_Now then, most of you idiots are probably wondering what this has to with Anderson. As expected, you don't think. Well, to put it in laymen's terms, Anderson planted those answers in my locker. 'Sherlock, that's a serious accusation' is probably what most of you are thinking, but it's true. I must congratulate you Anderson, that lonely little brain cell of yours must've been working overtime to come up with a plan to steal the test answers and plant them in my locker. However, even it didn't realize that I could see the back of your head on the security camera footage." _

"_Oh but that isn't even the best part. In a way Anderson, you did get what you wanted, because the whole school's opinion of me changed after that day. I'll admit, I wasn't always popular there; especially after I told a cheerleader, who shall be anonymous on these videos, that her boyfriend was using her as a beard. But I was usually under the radar of the gossip," _at this, Sherlock gave a dark chuckle, _"Oh but Anderson, you changed that. After the exams, you couldn't go past a single locker without hearing someone whispering about how the Holmes boy manipulated the principal to get out of trouble. Well, those idiots on these videos who believe that rumor, here's the facts. I proved my innocence with cold hard facts!" _John couldn't help but to give a slightly doubtful look at the screen. No, he didn't believe Sherlock had cheated on that exam, even when he had first head about it. The kid was a bloody genius, he didn't need to cheat. No, the blonde's look was about this entire first video, was this really why Sherlock killed himself? Almost as if he was reading John's mind, Sherlock continued.

"_Now, I know what most of you are thinking, he did this to himself because of that? That's it? I was actually thinking the same thing myself, but the thing is; all of these reasons by themselves, no matter how traumatic, would have been perfectly controllable. Like Anderson's reason, I really don't care what people think of me, so that wouldn't have done any damage. However, Anderson's idiocy was just the start. The next video might shed some more light."_ And with that, the screen went black.

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, I blame Anderson! I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter, however things will get much more complex as we continue, that I promise. Also, to all of you that have reviewed and alerted this story, I greatly thank you! *Hugs you all* So, tell me what you think! You like it? Hate it? I want to know your opinion :)!

Til next time~!


	4. Betrayal

Title: Reasons

Rating: T for mentions of suicide.

Pairings: Tragic!Johnlock

Word Count: 939

Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sherlock and other characters belong to BBC and ACD

Notes: Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. If you don't know about the book, don't worry about it, you don't need to know any specific plot points. However, I highly suggest you read it, for it is excellent.

* * *

"_Welcome back, if you're watching this, then that means one of two things; One, you're Anderson and even your tiny little brain knows of the word 'suspense', or two, you're someone else and want to know where you're at. Well, Sally Donovan, you're up."_ Sherlock smirked into the camera. John couldn't help but notice that his eyes had changed at the mention of the name. The dark haired boy's eyes still held the same resentment that was once aimed towards Anderson, but now they seemed a little…sad?

"_Sally, you…are not a complete clot. Oh you are an idiot, but you have your moments, though very few and far between. I did not feel the same hatred towards you as I did Anderson, but I won't say I liked you. When we met, it wasn't anything spectacular; You'd make some form of remark at me, usually with the term 'freak' added in, and I'd get you back with and even wittier observation, often resulting in embarrassment, then…we would do lunch."_ Sherlock paused for a moment, looking as much in disbelief as John was. As far as the blonde knew, Sally and Sherlock were like cats and dogs, never to be left alone for the sake of their physical and mental well-being. John had never known the two to be…well, he wasn't sure what the two were, and based on Sherlock's description, neither did he.

"_It was far from a picture-perfect friendship, I wouldn't even call it a friendship. But…it was nice, having someone like you around Sally, believe it or not. It was a bit refreshing, having someone who would try to outdo me in the form of wit. You'd usually fail, but at least you tried." _Again, Sherlock paused, nibbling on his lower lip and crossing his arms, trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

"_I never really thought about our relationship as being 'toxic', I should have, considering what happened, but I didn't. I almost enjoyed having you around. Despite all your snark, it seemed, for the most part, playful." _Sherlock continued to scowl, criticism deep in his eyes. Though, criticism for Sally or for Sherlock himself, John could not tell.

"_But then, things changed. It's natural really, people grow up and grow apart, even if they were never really close and spent very little time together, they still move on. That's exactly what you did Sally, unlike Anderson, you moved on…but not entirely."_

"_You see, Miss Sally had a bit of a crush during our time together, a crush on a certain imbecile. Yes Anderson, I'm talking about you. Revel in the fact that a woman actually wanted you sexually. However, as everyone should be aware of by now, Anderson and I hated each other. Sally, you were fully aware of this from the very beginning, don't act like you didn't know. Yet, for awhile, you acted as if things were alright."_

"_Then, somehow, the two of you started talking. I don't know when, and I really don't care, but the two of you talked. Anderson said certain things, he must have to have you do what you did, and you believed him completely…" _The dark haired boy frowned at the unknown memory, causing John's head to be filled with thousands of questions.

"_It then all came to a breaking point one day at lunch. We had met for our usual exchange of wit, or attempt of wit in your case. I remember thinking that you seemed a bit…off. Your words seemed to have more malice to them, instead of their usual semi-playfulness. To keep the tension down, we mainly sat in silence, which did the exact opposite. I could practically hear your heart beating in your chest as you tried to concentrate on your food. So, I asked you what was wrong. Do you remember what had happened next Sally?" _Sherlock's anger started to rise as he started grinding his teeth at the last question.

"_You slapped me…It wasn't hard or anything, didn't even leave a mark. But you slapped me, then you started mumbling on about me being some 'freak' genius with a superiority complex, among other things which I could not keep up with, surprisingly, although I do remember you saying something along the lines of "Why are you so mean to Anderson?" "He did nothing to you!" blah, blah, blah. Pretty much bullocks. After her little 'emotional' moment, I imagined she stormed off to go shag Anderson." _John could tell that it was taking all of Sherlock's power to not vomit at the memory. Quite frankly, it even filled John with loathing. Give up Sherlock for Anderson?

"_Well Sally, I do hope it was a nice shag, because Lord knows Anderson's terrible at everything else. But, yeah, that's how I ended up sitting by myself at lunch, and the day that your words gained actual venom Sally. Your words **and** your actions were altered drastically after that day. It caused you to revel something, something I shared with you in confidence. Let's get to the next tape."_

* * *

I apologize immensely for this late update, but I do hope that the content makes up for it :). To all of you that have reviewed this story so far, you're all FANTASTIC! *hugs you*. Also, to those who've alerted and faved this story, I love you guys too :) *hugs you too*. So, what's your opinion on this? Like/Hate/Love it? Tell me in a review!

Laterz~!


	5. Scoop

Title: Reasons

Rating: T for mentions of suicide.

Pairings: Tragic!Johnlock

Word Count: 952

Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sherlock and other characters belong to BBC and ACD

Notes: Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. If you don't know about the book, don't worry about it, you don't need to know any specific plot points. However, I highly suggest you read it, for it is excellent.

* * *

"_I'm sure all of you have heard of our school's 'newspaper'."_ Sherlock stated, adding extra disgust at the end word. John couldn't help but to turn his nose up at the word as well. The newspaper in question, which had an ever-changing name, was basically a tree-destroyer with ink. Barely any of the stories published had a speck of truth and, if you were to ask John, only served the purpose of ruining other people's lives.

"_Ugh," _Sherlock grunted at the thought of the rag, _"The biggest insult to literature since Twilight. Only the lowest of the low would even consider working for such a disgrace, wouldn't they Kitty Riley?" _There it was…the introduction.

"_As we all know, Kitty's one of the more active members of the newspaper." _

The blonde remembered Kitty fairly well, since she was always roaming the hallways, asking students questions that most people would get slapped for even mentioning. John couldn't help but wonder if Kitty actually went to her classes, since people would usually find her nosing around the halls or typing in the room assigned to the newspaper.

"_Kitty, where do I begin? You were simply a worker for that filth to me beforehand. Which, I can't really blame you for being so devoted to the paper. If my parents and classmates avoided me like they do you, then I would be begging for any attention. Bad press is still press." _The raven-haired boy mumbled the last bit. _"But Kitty, you're a terrible reporter." _He added, mock sadness on his features. _"The best story you had…it was the one you published about me!"_ Sherlock shouted into the camera, causing John to slightly flinch. He knew all about that story, there was even a copy of it somewhere under his bed.

"_Now, I want one thing to be clear to the viewers of these videos, I am comfortably pansexual, pansexual!" _Sherlock emphasized at the end, _"Not gay, not bi, I am pansexual! Gender does not matter to me, that's the very definition of pansexual! And guess whose business that is, Mine! It is solely my business, no one else's. I might be comfortable with my sexuality, but that does not mean that I want it publicized around the whole damn school!"_ He finished as his face started to fluster with anger. The blonde sighed as he remembered first seeing the paper. John was utterly disgusted that someone would actually publish something with the headline "SHERLOCK HOLMES IS FOR THE OTHER TEAM", the article itself was a load of bullocks, yet John couldn't help but to hope. He had hoped that at least part of the article, the main topic of the article at least, was true. Because, if it were true, then that would mean…

"_But that's exactly what Miss Riley did. She published that ridiculous article about my sexuality, claiming that I was 'for the other team'." _He snarled as he added in the air quotes, _"Get your facts straight Kitty, I'm not gay!" _he shouted for the last time as he tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and taking deep breathes, his hands forming a praying position under his chin that John had become acquainted with. After several minutes, Sherlock reopened his eyes and continued.

"_It wasn't so much the article, as the source of the article that pissed me off. Kitty, I barely knew. I had no classes with you, never had lunch together, and I barely even acknowledged your existence. However, guess who had fourth period Biology with Kitty?" _Sherlock asked as a knowing grin spread across his face.

"_Hello there again Sally," _he added darkly, _"Do you remember one of the talks we had during lunch? The one where I nonchalantly told you that I was pansexual? You must have, since you were able to tell the little reporter every detail I shared with you. While I might have used a tone of casualness, I told you that with the thought that you would not speak of it. Well, it seems you might not have paid much attention, seeing as you mistakenly stated that I was gay. It's not like you said that I was gay on purpose, partly because it would be easier to explain and partly because your tiny little brain didn't even know!" _The dark-haired boy sneered. John could not help but feel his anger rising along with Sherlock's. He knew that the newspaper was rubbish, but he didn't know that it had such an impact on certain people.

"_Safe to say things turned slightly…rotten afterwards. Students don't give a shit if you're comfortable with your sexuality, they'll tease you senseless for even being slightly odd. Not to mention most of the student body's already established hatred of me, which just added fuel to the fire." _Sherlock more so mumbled then anything. The blonde could tell the hatred and despair hidden in the teen's eyes as he remembered the taunting, the insults, all of the mockery.

"_Well Kitty, and you too Sally, thanks for making me so…popular," _He snarled with repulsion, _"Oh, especially with the football team." _Sherlock chuckled humorlessly as the screen went black.


	6. I'm Sorry

Title: Reasons

Rating: T for mentions of suicide.

Pairings: Tragic!Johnlock

Word Count: 945

Summary: When a mysterious flash drive appears in John Watson's locker, the last thing he expects is hearing and seeing his dead classmate, Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sherlock and other characters belong to BBC and ACD

Notes: Inspired by the book "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. If you don't know about the book, don't worry about it, you don't need to know any specific plot points. However, I highly suggest you read it, for it is excellent.

* * *

John clicked on the link that led him towards the next video, wondering if this was the video that mentioned him. He ignored the banging on his door until a voice called out.

"Johnny! Dinner's ready!" Harry shouted through the wood.

"Not coming down!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Just cause! Tell Mum I'm not feeling well!"

"But you sound fine!"

"So!?" With that, the blonde could hear the pitter-patter of his sister's socks. With a breath of relief, John clicked on the next video, praying for something he knew wouldn't happen.

Sherlock appeared on the screen, as he had before, but this time was different. Usually, the dark-haired teen was just in a pair of jeans and a shirt. This time though, he was wearing a blue stripped scarf with his outfit.

"_Sophomore year, eighth period chemistry." _ He stated, getting to the point rather quickly, _"You remember that class Molly Hooper?" _John's eyes widened with shock, Molly Hooper? Mousy, quiet, sweetheart Molly Hooper? She was one of the reasons?

"_Molly…you are one of the few reasons on here that's different… You're on here not because of something you've done to me…. but…. because of something I did to you." _ Sherlock meekly explained.

"_Seeing as I was rarely one to interact with the idiots at our school, the teacher had decided to pair the two of us up for the year, despite me constantly saying that I was fine by myself." _ He added that last bit with a huff and a roll of his bright eyes. There was the arrogance he was known for.

"_Nonetheless we were paired up and, to my slight surprise, you were actually fairly competent. Granted, you missed a lot of rather obvious things, but you were actually the least dense partner I could've had." _Okay, Sherlock must have really done something to Molly. An actual compliment (or at least, the closest to a compliment Sherlock was capable of).

"_There's something else I'd like to make clear. Even though I'm able to grasp things much easier and much faster than every single one of you…I still get some things wrong. Its little things, like saying that someone's a boy when they're actually a girl." _John smirked slightly, remembering that moment…

"_I get little, tiny details wrong every now and then. Usually it's irrelevant, but this time…this time was not the case." _Sherlock's disposition turned back to the slouched, depressed position it held in the beginning.

"_Molly, you fancied someone…" _He started out gritted and awkward-like, _"Anyone with brain cells could have guessed that. Your voice, your attitude, your clothing; it all pointed to you having a massive crush. I just…didn't get who." _ He finished, nibbling his lower lip as he gazed towards the opposite direction.

"_I thought that…that it was someone else in the class…I didn't know that it was…me." _he breathed out the last part, regret and distain heavy in his voice. John raised an eyebrow; he was aware that Molly fancied Sherlock, in fact a lot of people knew. Was Sherlock that oblivious to emotion?

"_Fast forward a bit to December, specifically the day before we left for holiday. Our teacher, for sentimental reasons I can hardly fathom, wanted to hold a party." _Ice blue eyes rolled at the idiocy.

"_Gifts weren't on the agenda, but our Molly had a different plan. She came into the class with this small red bag. Molly, you also were dressed in a slightly…odd fashion. I thought nothing of it…though I should have."_

"_Before you knew it Molly, everyone in our class was asking you questions like the idiots they are. But you weren't paying attention to them, were you? No, I know you weren't, you're eyes and your mind were somewhere else entirely…they were on me, weren't they?" _John paused the video, looking completely stunned. Earlier it was a joke, but what the hell did Sherlock do? He seemed so…nice? Nice might not be the accurate word, maybe considerate? Barely even that! The blonde just couldn't put his finger on it, so he resumed the video, hoping for some answers.

"_You were looking at me, which caused the other idiots to look at me. I thought it was ridiculous the way they were asking you when the answer was right in front of them, so I answered for them."_

"_I started rambling off about your appearance, about how you were wearing an ungodly amount of makeup that day, or how I could see the outline of tissues under your blouse from you stuffing your bra. I said all of that…out loud in front of our whole class." _Self-loathing glimmered in Sherlock's eyes as he massaged his temples with his fingers

"_You looked like you were going to cry, you looked like you wanted to hit me, and you should have hit me. But you did neither, though I could see your eyes watering up. No, you…you pushed the bag into my chest and said that…that I always say the cruelest things…and for me to have a Happy Christmas…" _he mostly quoted, eyes now closed as he continued massaging.

"_The present was, obviously for me, and it was this…" _He gestured to the scarf hanging around his neck, _"This scarf, rather appropriate for the time…but I've never worn it before today…Thank you Molly Hooper for your gift." _

"_Molly, if I had known that you…if I had figured out that you fancied me, I would have stopped you right then and there. I am not someone you want to be with; I don't even want to be with myself…That day showed me Molly…You showed me…and I'm so very, very sorry." _ With that, the screen blackened.

* * *

THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD! I am...I don't even know how to apologize for this hiatus I made my readers suffer through. I'm am so so so sorry! My only honest excuse is that I have just went through my first semester of college...So there was a big adjustment there, then the work, then what little free time I had was put into the Johnlock Challenges. I just...I am so so sorry for this.

However, there is some good news; I'm on winter break! AND...tumblr is non-accessible to me at the moment (Good for you, Bad/Good for me). Which means that hopefully more chapters are on their way~! Also, I wish to thank all of you who've stuck around for this so far, and to all of you recent fans! You guys mean the world to me and I appreciate you oh so much :).

With that, what do you guys think of the new chapter?


End file.
